fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
Mario & Luigi: Superstars Of The Year (known in japan as Mario And Luigi RPG: Superstar Bros) is an upcoming RPG for the 3DS devolped by Longs & Co and Published by Nintendo. in the game, The Management of a hypermarket is shocked when Bowser Jr and Kamek takes control of his newly opened Big W store and renames it Big B&K. Story A Letter has been posted in Mario's house. when Mario picks it up, it was a grand opening leaflet and it said Dear Mario and Luigi You are invited to the ribbon cutting and Balloon release for are Newest Big W store in The Real World. there will be lots of fun here! DON'T BE LATE! From The Management Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toads, Yoshis and Other Species arrive to the Mushroom Kingdom airport and fly to the UK. the store was near the airport. loads of people stood waiting. staff menbers lined up inside and out. Just Before The Balloons Were Releced Bowser's Airship arrived bursting them all. Bowser jr climbed on the sign and grafitied the "W" with a "B&K" on all the spots. The Main Koopa Troop all Thought of this as a bad idea, Except for Kamek himself. Eventully. Mario, luigi and Bowser Defeat the Shadoorio. Bowser Thanks Mario for saving the world. he watches Bowser Jr and Kamek Flying away. Bowser Himself stays for the rerival of the Grand Opening and reverses the magic kamek did and goes back to being Big W again. Main Protagonists Mario Luigi Starlow Private Goomp Coptial Parabonk Sargent Guy Bowser Main Antagonists Kamek Bowser Jr. Princess Koopa Elder Princess Koopa Surporting Princess Peach Toads Yoshis Broique Monseur Broggy Brocks Boss Brickle Toadbert Popple Lakitu (Red Shelled) Bosses Bowser (tortorial) Bowser Jr ( First Time) Kamek Green, red and Blue Fly Guys Yoshi Bandit Wiggler 2 Koopatrols Big Boo Golden Fly Guy, Golden Goomba, Golden Koopa and Metal Mario Bowser jr (2nd time) 3 shroobs (Opional) Princess Koopa Mega Goomba Mega Koopa Troopa Elder Princess �Koopa Thwomp 3 Black Shy Guys Dark Kamek And Dark bowser Jr. Dark Mario (Bowser's Final Boss) Shadoorldio (Mairo & luigi's Final boss) Giant Bosses Big B&K Sign Big Ben Stonehenge Blackpool Tower Bowser Jr's Castle (Final) Enemies this game has a Bigger world, so there are more enemies than before. Goomba goombo paragoomba Gloomba Hyper Goomba Kurbibon Koopa Troopa Paratroopa hammer Bro Boomerang bro Fire Bro Charging chuck Spike Stone Spike Super Goomba Super Koopa Bob-Omb Shy Guy Piranha Plant Putrid Piranha Plant Frost Piranha Plant Fire Piranha plant Handshake Steplug Water Pipe Dragliet Bullet Bill Banzai Bill Lakitu(Green Shelled) Spiny Buzzy Beetle Swooper Dry Bones Red Bones Dark Bones Dull Bones Boney beetle Bone Goomba Bone Piranha Plant Cheep Cheep Deep Cheep Cheep Chomp mega cheep cheep Mega deep cheep Spiny Cheep cheep Grand Goomba Micro Goomba Blooper Baby Blooper Blooper Nanny Bandit moneybag Snow Spike Spiky ball Giant Spiky ball Boo Boo stack Boo Buddies Koopatrol Clubba Bob-Omb Snifit Items Mushroom Super Mushroom Ultra Mushroom Golden Mushroom Golden Mushroom X Golden Mushroom DX 1-UP Mushroom 1-Up Super Boo Cookie Flying Star Bulb Candy Super Candy Ultra Candy Max Candy Alements Poisoned= Player is poisoned. the poison worsens every turn Sleep= player falls asleep, being helpless Paralized= Player Cannot Move frozen= Player is Frozen In ice Burned= player is burned, lusing HP Every Turn Cursed= Player gets A Nightmare, Advoiding The Battle Confused= player is dizzy. 50% chance of getting hurt Dizzy= same as above, without geting hurt and lasts for one turn Tiny= Player is Tiny, Redusing Attack, speed and HP. Bros Attacks Mario Red Shell Propeller Block Fire Flower Scater Smash Trampoline Luigi Green shell Ice Flower Thunder Storm Bouncy Boots Worlds Big B&K (Becomes Big W After Main Game) Grassland Plains Shyrizer Desert Scoobapool Beach Portsea Jungle Brokstar Mountain Giant City Cloudless Sky Jr's Lava Castle Category:Mario (series) Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games